SPICE!
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: "Sejak kapan kau jadian dengan Changmin?"/"Aku akan bicara dengannya besok."/"Kau sangat menggoda hari ini Chagiya..."/"Kenapa Joongie... kenapa..."/"Yunho sudah tahu tentang kita."/"Bau Changmin."/"Apa yang kurang dariku, Jae? Apa yang membuatmu lebih memilih Changmin daripada diriku?"/"Sshhh...Yunnie hentikan ahhh..."


**Pairing: YunJae dooooooong tapi ada MinJae(Changmin/Jaejoong) juga**

**Disclaimer yg menciptakan mereka**

**Rate: T yang bakal disulap jadi M**

**Genre: Hurt, Romance**

**Warning: YAOI! BL! ADA NC! MISS UNIVERSE, eh maksudnye MISSTYPOS! **

**A/N: ni FF terinspirasi setelah liad MVnya Vocaloid Kagamine Len yang judulnya spice! Nggak 100% mirip sih. Cuman terinspirasi sajah getoh**

**Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya silahkan klik tombol back, sankyu^^**

* * *

**SPICE!**

**HosoNaoTheoFairrre**

**.**

**.**

Yunho's POV

Suasana kelas sangat ramai saat jam istirahat. Murid-murid berlalu lalang sambil mengobrol dengan suara keras. Tch, telingaku sakit mendengarnya.

"Yunnie? Waeyo?"

Terdengar suara yang sangat merdu di telingaku. Walau samar, namun suara itu sangat menyejukan hatiku.

"Ya, Yunnie!"

Aku tertawa dan menoleh ke arah pemilik suara merdu itu yang tak lain adalah seorang namja cantik bernama kim Jaejoong. Teman masa kecilku sampai sekarang dan juga orang yang paling kucintai...

Namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya, tanda-tanda kalau dia sedang kesal. Aish, kelakuannya sekarang membuatku ingin memangsanya!

"Hm? Kau memanggilku?" tanyaku lembut.

"Dari tadi sampai suaraku serak." Jawabnya ketus.

Aku kembali tertawa. "Mianhe, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan roti jatah makan siangmu." Ucapnya lalu memberikan sebungkus roti daging padaku. Kuambil roti itu dan langsung membukanya.

"Gomawo joongie~" ucapku. Dia hanya tersenyum yang menurutku sangatlah manis.

"Jaejoong!" panggil Boa si ketua kelas.

"Ne?"

"Ada yang mencarimu di luar kelas tuh..." ucap Yeoja itu sambil tertawa kecil. "Cepat temui dia! Sebentar lagi kan bel!"

"Ah, N-ne." Jawab Jaejoong. kulihat wajahnya merona dan suaranya agak bergetar. Dengan cepat Jaejoong pergi keluar kelas. Dia gugup? Kira-kira siapa yang ditemui olehnya?

Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Arraseo. Sampai ketemu nanti."

DEG

Mataku terbuka lebar saat melihat Jaejoong bersama dengan namja lain yang merupakan Juniorku. Shim Changmin atau lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Food Monsternya SM High. Mau apa dia dengan Jaejoong?

Yunho's POV end

"nanti kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin.

"Aku pulang jam 4. Kau mau menungguku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu. "Arraseo. Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Tunggu!" panggil Changmin disaat Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya. Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong lalu melumat bibir cherry itu.

Changmin melepas pagutan itu dan tersenyum. "Hehehe, kan kau belum memberiku jatah morning kiss hari ini."

Jaejoong menjitak kepala Changmin. "Pabbo!" gerutunya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah berwarna merah. Changmin masih tertawa lalu mencolek(?) pipi Jaejoong.

"Mianhe Chagiya..." ucapnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Changmin.

"Ne. Sekarang kembali ke kelasmu."

"Ne!" dan Changmin pun berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil bersiul-siul. Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Namjachingunya itu. Ya, kim Jaejoong dan Shim Changmin adalah sepasang kekasih dari seminggu yang lalu. Changmin menyatakan perasaannya yang disambut dengan baik oleh Jaejoong. mereka merahasiakan hubungan ini sampai pada akhirnya ketahuan juga karena mereka sempet ke-gap lagi ciuman di atap. Hanya 1 orang saja yang tidak mengetahui hal ini sampai sekarang.

Jung Yunho

Jaejoong tahu perasaan Yunho kepadanya yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi Jaejong tidak bisa membalas perasaan itu karena Jaejoong hanya menganggap Yunho sebagai sahabatnya. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Changmin pun karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti Yunho. Tapi, sekarang semuanya sudah terjadi.

Yunho yang dari tadi mengintip dibalik pintu melihat dan mendengar semuanya. Jung Yunho sekarang tahu kalau Jaejoong sudah memiliki Namjachingu. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong sering tidak langsung pulang ke rumah sepulang sekolah.

Jaejoong kembali memasuki ruang kelasnya dan bingung tidak mendapati Yunho di mejanya.

"Lho? Yunnie kemana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Joongie."

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang. "Ah ternyata kau ada di belakangku! Sejak kapan kau ber-"

"Sejak kapan kau jadian dengan Changmin?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas membuat Jaejoong kaget. Jaejoong menatap Yunho sendu. "Sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Seminggu yang lalu?! Dan aku tidak mengetahuinya?!" ucap Yunho dengan nada dingin.

"Aku... aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan soal ini padamu."

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam keheningan sampai bel memecahkan suasana itu. Dengan segera Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke bangkunya. Selama pelajaran, tentu saja kedua manusia itu tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali. Jaejoong yang sedang memikirkan hubungan pertemanannya dengan Yunho dan Yunho yang sedang merutuki nasibnya.

...

Bel bubar sekolah telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa SM High langsung membereskan peralatan mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang. Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. dia juga sedang menutup resleting tasnya. Sekilas dia melihat kursi Yunho.

'dia sudah pulang...' Batin Jaejoong.

Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar marah padanya. Biasanya Yunho akan selalu dengan setia menunggu Jaejoong di mejanya lalu pulang bersama. Inilah pertama kalinya Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya besok." Ucap Jaejoong lalu pergi menuju ruang kelas Changmin.

...

Seorang namja bermata musang berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju sekolahnya karena baju olahraganya tertinggal di kelas. Berkali-kali dia menghela napasnya.

Yunho melirik jam tangannya. 'jam 4 kurang 5 menit.'

Sekali lagi namja itu menghela napas, teringat akan sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin diingatnya.

'Aku pulang jam 4. Kau mau menungguku?'

'Arraseo. Sampai ketemu nanti.'

'Shit!' umpat Yunho sambil menendang tempat sampah sehingga tempat sampah itu terlempar dan terguling. Dengan cepat Yunho meninggalkan tempat sampah itu dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"ah, ini dia." Ucapnya disaat menemukan baju olahraganya berada di dalam loker dalam keadaan berantakan.

Yunho melipat baju olahraganya lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Yunho segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Hosh... hosh..."

Langkah Yunho terhenti disaat mendengar suara. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mengetahui sumber suara itu.

"Unnggh..."

Yunho berjalan ke arah suara yang berasal dari arah belakang. Langkahnya terhenti di depan kelas 2-C, kelas Changmin. Dengan pelan Yunho membuka sedikit pintunya untuk sekedar mengintip.

DEG

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat melihat kedalam. Disana, sepasang kekasih sedang 'pacaran' dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, itu adalah pasangan Changmin dan Jaejoong!

Terlihat jelas di dalam kelas kosong itu Jaejoong sedang duduk di atas meja. Dia tidak memakai apa-apa kecuali kemeja yang tidak terkancing. Tangannya memeluk leher sang kekasih yang sedang sibuk memberikan kissmark pada leher putihnya. Bibir Cherrynya mengemut jari kurus milik Changmin.

"Ch-Changminhh..."

"Kau sangat menggoda hari ini Chagiya..."

Sepasang kekasih itu terus melakukan aktivitasnya tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka. Jung Yunho masih berdiri di depan kelas itu. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat olehnya. Hatinya sakit melihat hal itu.

'Shit!' umpatnya dalam hati lalu pergi meninggalkan pasangan MinJae.

.

...

BRAAAKKKKK!

"Ah, selamat datang tuan mu..." ucapan maid itu terhenti disaat Yunho melewatinya begitu saja. Lama Maid itu memperhatikan Yunho sampai sosok Yunho hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Yunho melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah lalu melirik meja nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Diambilnya vas bunga yang ada di meja dan melemparkannya ke tembok.

"SIALAAAAAAN!`"

Yunho kembali melempar segala benda yang bisa dijangkau olehnya, merusak serta memberantakkannya. Air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Kenapa Joongie... kenapa..." ucap Yunho disela-sela isakkannya.

...

Jaejoong dan Changmin masih berada di kelas2-C. Jaejoong duduk di depan Changmin dengan kain yang entah mereka dapat dari mana menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Changminnie..."

"Hm?" Changmin menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil. "Ada apa?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Yunho sudah tahu tentang kita."

Changmin diam untuk sesaat lalu memeluk erat Jaejoong, membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung putih polos itu. Firasatnya mendadak tidak enak setelah mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Aniya. Aku hanya ingin mencium aroma tubuhmu."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya lucu lalu tersenyum sambil mengelus surai cokelat Changmin. "Dasar manja."

Changmin tetap setia pada posisinya, namun pelukannya semakin erat.

'semoga saja firasatku ini salah.'

...

'Temui aku di atap pulang sekolah nanti'

Itulah isi SMS dari Yunho yang baru saja diterima oleh Jaejoong pagi ini. Namja cantik itu heran, kenapa Yunho tidak bilang langsung saja kepadanya. Tapi, tak apa-apa lah daripada namja musang itu tidak mempedulikan dirinya.

'Arraseo'

PIP

Jaejoong mengunci Hpnya lalu menyimpannya dalam tas. Diliriknya Yunho yang sedang duduk di kursinya. Seperti biasa, Yunho sedang tidur. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng. Kebiasaan Yunho yang tidak akan pernah bisa berubah. Tidur disaat pelajaran EunJae Seongsaenim.

...

Jaejoong sedang menunggu Yunho di atap sambil memainkan menikmati angin. Sudah 5 menit dia menunggu namun belum ada tanda-tanda seorang Jung Yunho akan muncul. Jaejoong mulai bosan. Dia mendudukan dirinya dan memainkan Hpnya yang ternyata ada Mail yang belum dia baca.

From: My Changminnie

'Kau sudah bicara dengan Yunho? Setelah bicara cepat ke rumahku ya. Aku sudah kangen nih... :D'

Jaejoong tertawa kecil membaca Mail itu. Belum juga seharian mereka berpisah sudah kangen. Bagaimana ceritanya kalau Jaejoong lulus nanti? Bisa dipastikan namja jangkung itu akan menterornya setiap hari. Mendadak dia teringat saat Changmin menyatakan perasaannya di tempat dimana dia berada sekarang ini.

...

_"Saranghae, Jae hyung! Ayo kita menikah!"_

_"Me-menikah?"_

_"Bagaimana hyung?"_

_"Kita ini kan masih SMA, Min! Bagaimana ceritanya mau menikah dan juga kita ini kan hanya teman."_

_"Jinjja? Umm... kalau begitu kita pacaran dulu baru menikah, hyung! Jebal!"_

_"Hahaha... arraseo, Shim Changmin."_

_"Benarkah? Yay! Saranghae hyung!"_

_"Nado, Changminnie..."_

...

GREP

"Eh..." Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya disaat sepasang lengan kekar memeluk bahunya. Sekilas tercium aroma mint yang sangat familiar.

"Yunnie-ah. Kau membuatku kaget saja!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menoleh ke belakang. Yunho tidak menggubrisnya dan menaruh kepalanya pada ceruk leher putih itu dan menghirup aromanya. Aroma Vanilla yang manis dan memabukkan.

"Bau Changmin."

"Eh?" Jaejoong menoleh karena bingung. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Yunho menangkap bibir merah cherry itu, melumatnya kasar. Jaejoong yang kaget langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho dan berdiri. Jaejoong membersihkan saliva Yunho yang menempel pada bibirnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Jaejoong panik. Yunho hanya diam lalu berdiri mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong mundur selangkah demi selangkah disaat Yunho mulai bergerak mendekati dirinya sampai punggungnya menabrak kawat besi pembatas atap sekolah.

"Y-yun?" ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata disaat kedua tangan Yunho memenjarakan dirinya.

"Kenapa Joongie..."

"Aku? Aku kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku Joongie?!" bentak Yunho sambil memukul pagar besi di sebelah wajah Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau memilih Changmin, Jae-ah... kau tahu kan perasaanku padamu?"

"... Mianhe, Yun. Jeongmal Mianhe tapi kumohon kau mengerti perasaanku."

"Apa yang kurang dariku, Jae? Apa yang membuatmu lebih memilih Changmin daripada diriku?" pertanyaan itu terasa sangat menusuk hati Jaejoong.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka mulutnya. "Karena aku menyukainya."

Hanya dengan 3 kata itu Yunho merasa sakit.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku, Yunnie. Tapi kumohon mengertilah. Aku menyukaimu hanya sebatas sahabat, hatiku sudah kuberikan pada Changmin. Aku memilih Changmin untuk berada di sampingku." Lanjutnya.

Yunho terdiam. Sakit. Kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Padahal sudah lama dia berjuang demi mendapat hati namja cantik pujaannya itu. Apakah artinya perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia?

"Sudah dulu ya. Aku harus segera menemui Changmin." Ucap Jaejoong lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

KLEK

"Eh?" Jaejoong bingung disaat tangannya memutar knop pintu. Pintunya terkunci.

"Ah, mungkin nggak sengaja dikunci oleh petugas." Gumamnya lalu mengambil Hp. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mendial angka 1.

"Yeoboseo? Cha-"

GREP TRAK!

Jaejoong kaget disaat Yunho mengambil melempar Hpnya dengan kasar. "Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Yunho tidak menjawab melainkan memberi seringaian yang mengerikan. Langsung saja Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong dan mencium bibir cherrynya kasar.

"Emmph... Yunh..." ucap Jaejoong disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Jaejoong berusaha mendorong dan memukul-mukul dada Yunho. Yunho tak menghiraukannya melainkan memegang tangan Jaejoong agar berhenti memukulinya.

Yunho melepas pagutannya dan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong sehingga punggung Jaejoong menabrak lantai yang dingin. Dengan segera ditindih tubuh yang jauh lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Y-yun... jangan bilang ka-kalau kau..." ucap Jaejoong ketakutan disaat Yunho sedang membuka seluruh kancing seragamnya. Lagi-lagi Yunho tidak menjawabnya melainkan langsung memainkan kedua nipple pink milik Jaejoong yang membuat pemiliknya bergerak gelisah.

"Sshhh...Yunnie hentikan ahhh..." gerutu Jaejoong ditambah dengan desahan. Yunho tersenyum mendengar desahan itu dan terus mengerjai tubuh Jaejoong sehingga suara desahan sexy itu terus keluar walaupun disertai dengan keluhan.

"Wae? Bukankah ini sama saja seperti yang kau lakukan dengan Changmin kemarin?" tanya Yunho sinis sambil menatap dalam mata Doe Jaejoong yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Da—NGGGH!" belum selesai Jaejoong berbicara, Yunho sudah meremas juniornya yang masih terbungkus celana panjang hitam bahannya itu. Sebentar meremas, sebentar mengelusnya. Jaejoong sangat ingin menepis tangan Yunho namun apa daya, kedua tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Yunho di atas kepalanya.

"...benci..."

Yunho menoleh untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong. Mata Doenya sudah tergenang air mata. Pipinya basah dipenuhi oleh bulir-bulir air mata.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU JUNG YUNHO!" Teriak Jaejoong lalu menangis. Yunho melepas tangan Jaejoong karena shock. 'Aku Benci Padamu' itu adalah kata-kata yang paling tidak ingin dia dengar dari mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi dirinya tidak mempu berdiri dan menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mencengkram dadanya yang sakit. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Yunho akan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

Jaejoong melihat Hpnya yang tadi dibanting tidak jauh darinya lalu mengambil Hp itu. Dengan segera dia mengirim Mail pada Changmin agar segera menjemputnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi Yun-"

CUP!

Perkataan Jaejoong terputus karena bibirnya dibungkam rapat oleh bibir Yunho.

"Mmnhhh...!" Jaejoong membuka matanya lebar disaat tangan Yunho sibuk melepas ikat pinggang serta celana panjangnya. Refleks Jaejoong mencengkram tangan Yunho agar berhenti namun percuma karena tenaga Yunho jauh lebih besar darinya.

GREP KREEET

Kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan sukses diikat dengan ikat pinggang oleh Yunho. Celana panjang hitamnya sudah terlepas sehingga hanya menyisakan kemeja yang tidak terkancing saja pada tubuhnya.

"Akan kugoreskan luka yang tak akan kau lupakan..." Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya ke depan pagar. Jaejoong diposisikan menghadap pagar(Ngerti kan maksudnya?).

"A-apakah kau..." ucap Jaejoong ketakutan sambil mencengkram kawat besi. Pinggulnya ditarik sehingga posisinya agak menungging. "Jangan bilang kalau..."

JLEB

"ARGH!" Pekik Jaejoong disaat 1 jari Yunho memasuki retumnya. Namun teriakan itu terhenti disaat Jaejoong melihat beberapa murid sedang berjalan keluar menuju gerbang di bawah.

"Teriak lebih kencang lagi, kau akan membuat mereka semua melihat ke arahmu." bisik Yunho pada telinga Jaejoong lalu menjilatnya, membuat Jaejoong merinding kegelian.

Perlahan Yunho memasukan kedua jarinya sekaligus sehingga membuat Jaejoong memekik tertahan. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata telah keluar dengan derasnya di kedua pipi putihnya. Rectumnya terasa begitu sakit dan perih. Yunho menggunakan tangannya yang menganggur untuk mengelus junior Jaejoong agar Jaejoong bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Anggghhhh..." desah Jaejoong dengan suara pelan. Yunho tersenyum licik. Dengan cepat dikocok Junior Jaejoong sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi memasuki rectum Jaejoong lebih dalam. Ketiga jari di dalam rectum Jaejoong itu mulai bergerak keluar-masuk dengan cepat.

"Nggggghhhhh! Sa-sakit!" seru Jaejoong tertahan. Jaejoong menggerakkan pinggulnya yang malah membuatnya semakin merasa sakit.

Mendengar keluhan Jaejoong, Yunho mempercepat kecepatan handjobnya pada Junior Jaejoong yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum.

CROOOOTTT #Nggak elit bgt back soundnya ("-_-)#

Sperma Jaejoong mengalir dengan sukses membanjiri tangan Yunho. Jaejoong mengatur napasnya setelah mengeluarkan hasratnya. Badannya terasa lemas sehingga hampir saja terjatuh yang untungnya langsung didekap oleh Yunho.

"Cairanmu sungguh nikmat, Joongie." Ucap Yunho sambil menjilati tangannya yang berceceran sperma.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku yang terpuaskan."

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut. Saat ini Yunho sedang memposisikan Juniornya di depan rectumnya.

"Akhhh…" Jaejoong memekik kesakitan saat lubangnya dirobek oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar dari tiga jari. "Aghhh… Hentikan Yunho..." ucapnya lemah.

Ucapan Jaejoong bagaikan angin di telinga Yunho. Terus saja dia memasukan juniornya pada rectum sempit itu sambil menciumi punggung Jaejoong yang masih tertutup oleh kemeja. Tangannya kembali mengocok Junior Jaejoong.

"Aghhh… aghhh..." Desah Jaejoong mencengkram kawat besi erat. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Yunho mendiamkan miliknya disaat juniornya sudah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam rectum Jaejoong. Rasanya sempit, hangat dan enak.

"Argggghhhh!" rintih Jaejoong saat Yunho langsung menggerakan pinggulnya secara cepat dan liar. Namun rintihan itu berganti menjadi desahan saat Yunho menghantam sweet spotnya berkali-kali.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati ini" bisik Yunho seduktif pada telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa kegelian saat Yunho meniup dan menjilat kupingnya.

"Ah-ah-ah..."

"Bagus. Teruslah mendesah untukku, Jae."

Yunho terus menggenjot tubuh Jaejoong dan Junior Jaejoong yang entah menikmati atau merintih kesakitan karena perbuatannya. Air mata, keringat dan saliva sudah tercampur menjadi satu pada wajah putihnya. Desahan pun terdengar walaupun lemah.

"I'm gonna cum now..." ucap Yunho saat dirasa juniornya berkedut di dalam rectum Jaejoong. Junior Jaejoong pun sudah berkedut dalam genggaman tangan Yunho.

"Akkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Lenguhan keluar dari mulut mereka berdua disaat mereka mencapai klimaks bersama-sama. Yunho mengeluarkan spermanya pada hole Jaejoong. Sperma itu mengalir keluar menuruni paha milik Jaejoong. Sperma Jaejoong sendiri keluar membasahi tangan Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong langsung terjatuh setelah Yunho melepas Juniornya. Yunho merapihkan bajunya lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma yang ada pada tangannya. Sebentar dia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang terkulai lemas di lantai.

"Kau milikku, Joongie. Camkan itu." Kata Yunho lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hiks...hiks..." isakkan lolos dari bibir cherry itu. Meratapi nasibnya yang diperkosa oleh sahabatnya sendiri dan tidak bisa melawan sama sekali.

**-End-**

**Epilogue**

Seorang namja jangkung berjalan cepat menuju atap sekolah. Firasatnya terasa buruk –ralat- sangat teramat buruk. Berkali-kali dia mengigit kukunya. Matanya gelisah memandang kesana kemari.

"ah, itu kan..." ucapnya disaat melihat sosok namja yang sangat dia kenali sedang berjalan cepat di sebrangnya. Tadinya dia ingin memanggil namun namja itu terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

"Apakah mungkin..." firasatnya semakin memburuk setelah melihat namja itu. Dengan segera dia berlari menuju atap.

BRAKKK!

"Joongie!"

Namja cantik itu menoleh lalu menangis kencang. Dengan segera namja jangkung itu menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"M-mianhe minnie..." ucap Jaejoong lemah.

"Sssst... ini bukan salahmu..." Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong, berharap namjachingunya akan menghentikan air matanya.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menangis dalam pelukannya. Andai saja dia mempercayai firasatnya, maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Andai saja dirinya bersikeras menemani Jaejoong berbicara dengan Yunho. Andai saja dia langsung datang ke sekolah disaat telepon dari Jaejoong terputus begitu saja...

'Kau sungguh bodoh, Shim Changmin'

* * *

**TAMAT atau THE END!**

**Sumpah, ni ngetik Ncnya doang bisa memakan waktu berhari-hari. Mungkin otak yadong sayah belom parah (Belom?!) baru juga masuk Screenplay, udah nekad langsung bikin rate M ("-_-)**

**Mian banget kalo ada kata-kata yang sama dengan FF milik author laen waktu adegan NC. Sayah ngetiknya sambil ngebacain NC dari berbagai FF sampek nyengir horse sendiri -.-"**

**Tamatnya aneh nggak? Jujur aja, sayah nggak tauk mau kasih endingnya kaya apa. Otak udah sekarat gara-gara ngetik bagian NC -.-"**

**Sekian deh, Author pengen lanjut baca Yadong Yunjae bareng sama Changmin!**

**CM: Kok nama gw disebut-sebut ("-_-)?**

**Nao: kan elu raja dari segala raja yadong Yunjae, chagi^^**

**Eniwei buswei, repiu yah?**


End file.
